disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Star-Lord
Peter Quill (beter bekend als Star-Lord) is een Marvel Comics personage, die de leider van de Guardians of the Galaxy is. Verschijningen Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Peter is geboren in 1980 als zoon van Meredith Quill en een onbekende vader (later werd onthuld dat dit Ego is). Toen hij jong was, verzamelde zijn moeder enkele liedjes uit haar jeugd op een cassettebandje, die ze "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" noemde. Hij groeide op en woonde in Missouri, hij vocht een hoop als kind. Na een tijd kreeg zijn moeder terminale kanker. Toen hij acht was, werd haar ziekte erger. Kort voor ze stierf gaf ze een cadeau aan hem met daaraan een briefje. Tijdens haar laatste moment smeekte ze haar zoon om haar hand vast te houden, maar hij kon het niet aan om haar aan te kijken. Hij heeft hier spijt van en huilde, maar werd weggetrokken uit de kamer door zijn opa. Direct na haar dood rent hij uit het ziekenhuis, huilend. Hij wordt ontvoerd van aarde door de Ravagers. Hun missie was om hem mee te nemen naar zijn vader, maar hun leider, Yondu Udonta, besloot hem te houden als een van hen en koos ervoor hem niets te vertellen over zijn vader. De Ravagers leerden hem om een goede dief te zijn. Toen hij ouders werd, noemde hij zichzelf Star-Lord, een bijnaam die hij van zijn moeder kreeg. Yondu gaf Peter een M-ship die hij "Milano" noemde, naar iemand waar hij vroeger verliefd op was, Alyssa Milano. Quill's strafblad bij Nova Corps bevat 1 maal fraude, 2 maal openbare intoxicatie, 1 maal aanval en 1 maal illegale manipulatie van de Garmosian Duchess. Na 26 jaar in de ruimte te hebben gewoond, bouwt Quill een reputatie op als de zelfverklaarde legendarische bandiet "Star-Lord" en werkte voor de piraat Yondu Udonta, leider van de Ravagers. Tijdens zijn tijd met hen werd hij ontrouw naar hen, en verliet hun uiteindelijk. In de huidige tijd bezoekt hij Morag, het volgende doelwit van de Ravagers, de Orb, zich bevond. Hij wordt aangevallen door Korath the Persuer maar weet te ontstappen. Nadat hij ontsnapt is reist hij naar Xandar, om het te verkopen. Hij brengt het naar de koper die de deal met Yondu had gesloten in de hoop het te verkopen. De handelaar weigert de bol te nemen nadat Star-Lord hem vertelt dat Korath voor Ronan the Accuser werkt. Nadat hij de winkel verliet, ontmoet hij Gamora, een huurmoordernaar, die nadat hij met haar probeert te flirten, hem aanvalt en de Orb steelt. Star-Lord wordt ook aangevallen door het bandiet-duo Rocket Raccoon en Groot, die beiden de premie, die door de Ravagers op het hoofd van Star-Lord is gezet, willen. Na een lange achtervolging worden ze alle vier opgepakt door de Nova Corps en worden opgesloten op Kyln. Star-Lord was bijna een doelwit in de gevangenis, maar wordt gered door Rocket en Groot die beweren dat hij hun buit is. Die avond komen enkele gevangen, waaronder een gevangene genaamd Drax, om Gamora te vermoorden. Universum Categorie:Guardians of the Galaxy personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers personages Categorie:Dieven